Bells are Ringing
by Forfun100
Summary: It's Melody and Raguna's wedding day. But they aren't the ones we have to worry about. When Marco is the ring bearer, and Candy is the flower girl! The day before the Wedding, day of, and if you want some more! All Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! Do I have to bathe?" Marco asked as his mother paid for his bath.

"Thank you Melody." Ganesha smiled.

"Anytime!" Melody waved.

"You do if you want to be the ring bearer at the Wedding tomorrow." His mother joked.

"What if I don't want to?"

"You still have to bathe" She smiled. "Now do I have to take you with me and wash you by force or are you going to be a big boy and bathe alone?" She held out his bathing suit.

"Hmm!" He swiped the suit from his mother. She went off to the women's bath.

"Hi Marco!" He turned around and saw Candy waving at him from behind his mother. He blushed a vibrant red and dashed off to the men's bath.

"Hahaha Oh Marco you've got your work cut out for you." Noah's fatherly voice mocked him.

"What? I mean... Sh-she-she's not my girlfriend alright!" Marco's blush remained clear.

"Ha-ha to be young!" Marco heard as he ran to take his bath. Of course she wasn't his girlfriend. They were just kids the old man didn't know what he was talking about. Candy was his best friend, his only friend really. Well he had adult friends but Candy was the only one who was well... a kid!

"Hey Marco you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yep sure am Ranguna!" Marco turned to face his best adult friend.

"Marco um... are you blushing?"

"No!" His eyes got wide.

"Ha-ha alright I guess I'll just have to say hello to Candy before I leave then!" He winked at Marco.

"How did you know she was here?"

"That's how you always look when she's nearby but out of sight. So are you going to ask her to dance tomorrow?" Raguna laughed nudging him with his elbow.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend!"

"She doesn't have to be your girlfriend to dance with her."

"I-I-I-I"

"Well you've got tonight to think about it. Bye Marco see you tomorrow"

Marco made his way to the bath. The warm water sort of repulsed him and he shuddered before getting in. He would much rather be at the beach this afternoon than in a bath. But now he had Candy invading his thoughts.

She was his best friend, his playmate, his companion, and everyone knew he liked her. Everyone even her, too bad she thought he liked her meant friendship. She was absolutely insane, being so in touch with nature and rune spirits. He was so confused he shouldn't feel like this about his closest friend.

Just the way she talked to him and when she spoke he couldn't help but listen. He wanted to be something adults referred to as romantic. That was something girls found charming... is charming the right word? He didn't know, but now because of Ranguna he had to worry about dancing!

Dancing! Of all things Ranguna could have said he had to say dancing! He now had to think about dancing and with Candy. It was enough to make him faint. How would he even ask her? She's Candy, oblivious blunt Candy! Would she even know what he meant if he asked her?

She probably would think of it as a friendly gesture. _But friendly is okay...No it's not! _ He thought to himself washing out his hair. Then what would he do just stay friends with her? That isn't even an option he really liked her, and he had no competition for her. _She isn't a show monster, _ he told himself. Surely she would call him a coward if she did have feelings for him too. And if one thing is sure Marco is not a coward!

"Hey You alright in there!" Ganesha called from the opposite side of the wall.

"Don't stay in to long you could faint!" He heard Melody shout.

"I'll be out soon!" He jumped out of the water and made a dash for a towel. _She's Candy... I have to ask her _he concluded, _ but how to make it not, well 'just friends'?_ He changed quickly and met with his mother.

"All good and clean?" He nodded, "Good you have two hours until dinner. Don't get dirty or I will drag you back here." His mother said in a stern but loving tone.

"Yes ma'am!" He said

"Thank's again Melody, Marco"

"Thank you Melody" He said reluctantly even though he didn't know what he was thanking her for. He hated being clean.

Marco nearly sprinted out the door, he had decided the only way to find what girls like is to read a book!

That's right he ran right to the library. "Selphy!" He called. There was no way he was going to be able to find a book on his own in this mess.

"Hm? Hey Marco what's up? You need a book of adventures?"

"No I need a book on romance!"

Selphy laughed "What? Why would you need a book on romance? Are we finally courting princess Candy?"

"... I- I-I" He blushed. Every time he heard her name in a certain way his stomach felt weird and he blushed involuntarily.

"Awe how cute young love!" She laughed again "Here I've got something I'm sure!" Marco nodded and followed Selphy up a ladder on the right hand side of the library. "Hmmm, fishing. No. Monster taming. Definitely no. Farming. No. Proposing to The Girl of Your Dreams. How about this one kiddo?"

"I-"

"Oh I'm kidding calm down, gosh get a sense of humor" She rolled her eyes as Marco let out a deep sigh "Beach care. Nope. Swimsuit making. Not until your twenty. Jewelry making. Not enough time. How to Court a Girl. Bingo! Here you go Marco one book sure to help you woo a girl. Don't worry about paying just give it back when you're done." She handed him the book, it was plain like any other book.

"Thanks Selphy, and um... keep this a secret?"

"Sure thing Marco, I won't tell Candy."

"Thanks again!" He ran outside and tried to think of where he could go and not be bothered. He looked around the church district and ran into the church. He closed the giant doors and saw only Kross. He didn't think much of him and sat down in the back pew.

Colored bits of sunlight shone through the stained glass. He opened the book to the table of contents.

Chapter 1 Recognize the Signs

Chapter 2 Know Who She is

Chapter 3 Be Everything!

Chapter 4 She's Right

Chapter 5 Never Let Go

He sighed "Let's begin" About five pages in he heard.

"Hello Young Man How are you?" Marco closed the book.

"Hey Erik. I'm alright"

"What are you reading, 'How to Court a Girl' Marco if you wanted to know how to woo the ladies you should have just asked."

"Um.. Erik?"

"Yes?"

"No offense but aren't you extremely single?"

"... Because I can't beat the ladies off me."

"Again no offense but I just want to read... Don't tell Candy please!"

"My lips are sealed" He stood up and walked to the altar. Marco continued reading until he was again interrupted.

"Hey Marco, What are you doing at the church?" He closed the book and looked up at Rita and Turner.

"Just... Reading!"

"Marco, you don't read. You adventure with Candy" Turner laughed.

"Well I-" He blushed again.

"What's this, 'How to Court a girl?' Oh Marco are you trying to seduce young candy?" Rita giggled.

"I- maybe!"

"Oh boy, do they grow up fast!" Turner smiled.

"Take her to the bar! ha-ha I'm just kidding around Marco don't do that." Rita winked.

"Um..."

"Hello Turner, Rita. What are you doing here Marco, " Sisters Stella and Lara joined the two.

"I'm-"

"He's trying to court little miss Candy" Rita laughed.

"Aw how adorable!" Lara cooed

"You know Marco if you want to win over her heart you might want to try talking to the man who is going to be married tomorrow" Stella suggested.

"I'll do that." Marco said wanting to escape the adults laughing at his 'childish actions' "Please don't tell Candy!"

"Gotcha!" Rita smiled.

"Sure thing!" Lara laughed.

"Alright take care!" Turner waved.

"Of course" Stella said.

Marco sped over to Raguna's where Mist waited out by the Fields.

"Hello Marco! Today's a great day!"

"Hi Mist! I'm looking for Raguna!"

"He's inside!"

"Thanks" Marco rolled his eyes. That was one weird girl. "Raguna!"

"Hey Marco what brings you here?"

"I need your help"

"Alright"

"How do I- How do I- um... ask Candy to- um"

"Dance?"

"Yeah" Marco blushed deeply.

"Oh, Marco"

"What!"

"We've got some work ahead of us"

"Wh-what?"

"Don't worry about it. It'll be easy sort of, okay first you're going to have to be able to admit you like her. No more she's not my girlfriend stuff okay."

"Alright."

"Now talk how you feel about her"

"Well I think she's really fun and nice and cute and odd and helpful"

"well I guess that'll do considering you're just kids. Now you have to be nice about it, but be forward girls want you to be forward."

"Forward?"

"They want you to take charge and protect them. They want you to be romantic"

"How do I be 'romantic'?"

"Well, tell her you think she's pretty. Find a flower, and give it to her. When you ask her to dance just be really nice and above all else-"

"Raguna! We need you at the church really quick!" Lara called.

"Coming! Sorry Marco maybe later." Raguna got up and left. Marco sighed, held his book to his chest, and left the house.

Marco decided that he had no other choice than to go home. When he did his mother was still working, "Hey Marco I'll be done in an hour okay?"

"Okay!" He shouted as he ran up the stairs. He plopped on his bed and began to read again. As he read some things stuck with him, "Never miss an opportunity to tell her she's beautiful. Be thoughtful. Be firm and in touch with how she feels. Be gentle but don't baby her. And finally don't be afraid to put your arm around her or hold her hand."

Even though he finished the book he still felt clueless.

"Hey Marco, ready to eat?" Ganesha asked as she walked up the stairs and entered the room. She had a few rice balls and jelly rolls.

"Yes please, thanks mom." He said grabbing some food.

"What's this?" She asked picking up his book, "How to Court a Girl? Marco what is this?"

"Um..." Marco's eyes widened.

"Are you trying to court Candy?" She asked.

"I- I um..."

"Honey you're a bit young for that don't you think?"

"I want to ask her to dance with me."

"Well then ask her. Don't worry about any of it you're just kids after all it doesn't matter if she rejects you now." Ganesha laughed, "Finish eating now and then get ready for bed." Marco finished his meal washed off his face and prepared himself for bed.

"Goodnight Marco. We have to be up early to get ready for the wedding."

"Goodnight mom" Marco took the covers to his bed and started to think again about Candy. He thought about what Raguna had said earlier. He thought about how they played together, how they went on adventures... He thought about all the times they had been on top of the clock tower. How they would laugh and talk up there, and his dreams took him there quickly.

They took him to Candy and the clock tower. His favorite place in the world to be. Right next to her.

* * *

_So first chapter of like three four or five what do you guys think? Leave a comment thanks for reading next chapter should be up tonight!_


	2. Chapter 2 The Wedding

"Ahrg Mom!" Marco moaned as his mother attempted to dress him for the wedding.

"If you hold still a minute it would be easy" Ganesha laughed as she straitened the bow on her sons dress clothes.

"Are you almost done?" He whined

"I don't know..."

"Mom!"

"Alright, come on give me a kiss and the go to the church." Ganesha said kissing her sons cheek which he immediately wiped off.

"Bye mom see you there" He jumped off his bed and down the stairs. It was hard to run in these clothes. How could anyone fight monsters in these kind of clothes? It just didn't make sense to Marco why would someone invent something so tight and strange feeling?

Marco opened the door to the Smithy and watched as people dressed in silly clothes prepared for the marriage. He didn't understand this either, why would people take a whole day of sword fighting, and adventuring to watch two people say they loved each other? It's strange shouldn't people that love one another tell each other every day?

One more thing was in his head that he pondered. Why did people dress up so funny on days like this? It was obvious why they didn't do it every day but why on a day like this? Why would we dress up in stiff clothes and watch people say they're in love?

Love just didn't make any sense to Marco. He didn't understand what it really meant which didn't help either. He didn't have much time to ponder it however because,

"Hello young man! How are we this morning?" Erick came up from behind Marco and slapped an arm around him. "How's the courting of the lovely lady Candy?"

"Shh!" Marco said as they passed the bathhouse "I don't want them to hear us."

"Ha-ha Oh Marco you need to go right up to her and speak your mind!"

"I-I'd rather not!"

"Erik don't go filling his head with your harebrained schemes. Marco you've just got to be sincere" Raguna came up from behind and put his arm around Marcos other shoulder.

"And then you should sweep her off her feet and ride off into the sunset." Erik continued.

"Just smiled and tell her how nice she looks."

"Above all else know that this is your chance so don't mess up!"

"Don't leave her side all night."

"shove her around a little bit!"

"hold her hand."  
Marco couldn't actually understand what advice was being given, but he did know that if he listened to any more 'advice' his brain would give out on him.

He slipped under the two and was about to begin walking again when Kross bumped into him.

"You seem to be at a loss Marco perhaps I can be of assistance" Kross said in his usual morose tone.

"Don't think I can be helped" Marco sighed. Kross looked at him intently and then opened his mouth.

"I held a jewel in my fingers- and went to sleep-the day was warm and the wind was dull- I said "Twill keep"- I woke and child my honest fingers, the Gem was gone- and now, an Amethyst remembrance is all I own-" (Emily Dickens I held a Jewel in my Fingers.)

"Don't lose your Gem Marco. Don't go to sleep and find it gone" Kross said before entering the Church after Erik.

"Marco!" Raguna called over." You're going to wait here." He handed Marco a pillow and placed two rings on it. "When Melody tells you to start walking down the aisle make sure to hold this out and stop once you reach the alter. You'll take your seat and Candy will sit next to you. When Stella asks for the rings walk up and hold the pillow out for us okay?"

"Yeah I got it Raguna." Marco rolled his eyes. Marriages had such strange customs rings, flowers, and saying I love you over and over again. Why did they stand in front of everyone and say what, by that point in the relationship, should be well known?

He stood at the entrance everyone except for Melody, Candy, Annette, and Cinnamon weren't there and that was because. Well They were the bride, flower girl, and bridesmaids. Another weird thing about weddings what was the point of bridesmaids and groomsmen? Why was any of this necessary to say I love you.

That was when he saw them. The bride all decked out in traditional wedding attire. She looked as if she could barely walk under so much frilly material. The bridesmaids were in much less fabric but looked equally silly with ribbons and dangling hair pieces. They all looked so silly... Except, of course, Candy.

She was tragically adorable in her light colorful dress. Her hair was pulled out of her face to let her purple eyes sparkle. She held a shallow wicker basket which she swung as she skipped. She stopped occasionally to look back at the bride.

Marco had always thought that nice clothes were silly and especially frilly, but when he saw them on Candy he didn't mind it so much. As-a-matter-of-fact he had thought she looked cute.

"Marco!" She giggled lifted her skirt and ran up to him, "Look what I'm wearing!"

"Now if you get captured I'll surely have to save you." He laughed.

"You sure will I feel like one of those maidens in the story books!" She said and twirled around.

"Then I'm definitely the knight!"Marco laughed. It was so much easier to talk to Candy than it was to talk to other people about her.

"Alright you two," Melody said finally reaching the church "let Annette and Cinnamon go in first" Her smile couldn't be wider and it made Candy giggle with glee. The two women walked in to the rhythm of Lara's organ playing, which Marco thought was way to slow a pace. "Okay Marco go in." Melody said softly.

Marco took steps like Cinnamon and Annette had demonstrated. He tried his very hardest to not look entirely bored. He reached the alter and Raguna motioned for him to turn around and wait. When Marco turned he saw Candy throwing peddles from flowers. She had a sweet smile and seemed absolutely delighted with throwing flowers all over the church.

She reached him and turned around as he had. The bride had gotten her own entrance song. She was very pretty, but again Marco still didn't think that wearing so much was a great idea. Melody reached the alter and Raguna took her hands.

"Please be seated." Stella said as she reached the podium. Marco and Candy walked to their pew and sat down together. She still had peddles left that she was going to throw after they kissed. Stella gave a speech about how love is always alive and how you can always find love where ever you are. Marco didn't pay much attention.

"This is my favorite part." Candy whispered leaning her head on his shoulder. _Then I should pay attention,_ he thought.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes I do" Raguna said eagerly.

"Do you take this man to be husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes I do" She smiled sweetly.

"You may kiss the bride" Stella smiled. But before they did the couple received congratulations for their big day.

Candy went up before Marco did and he listened intently just to hear the excitement in her voice, "Congratulations on your marriage with Melody! You look beautiful Melody. I wish I could be some ones bride too. " Marco gulped at the last part, so she was into all this romance stuff after all.

Marco couldn't be more mortified at his mother's congrats when she brought up children, "Congrats on you marrying! You'll still have those adventures even after you marry though, right? You have to take me on an adventure with you someday!" Marco smiled. He took his seat next to Candy and waited for everyone to finish.

Finally Raguna turned to Melody and kissed her. Candy giggled wildly and through her flower peddles everywhere. As soon as the two had run out of the church everyone was escorted to the Public Square. The sun was beginning to set, but the place was decorated with paper lanterns and candles on each table.

Each person had a specific table that they were assigned. Marco was standing with Candy who had enchanted runes to play music.

"Alright you two right over there" Rita pointed to a shorter table, "Is the kids table"

"Come on Marco!" Candy smiled as she walked over to the well decorated table. Marco looked up at Rita who winked. Marco gulped and ran to his table. "I like weddings!" Candy smiled when Marco sat down.

"There alright." He shrugged, "I'd much rather be playing though"

"Who says we can't play like this?"

"Our clothes."

"I guess so, but how often does this town have a wedding?"

"Often enough for me. "

"Marco!" She laughed, "maybe one of these day I could be getting married! I wouldn't want that kind of attitude at my wedding!" She scrunched up her face." Besides I thought that you were a charming prince!" She laughed when he blushed.

"I am a prince and you're the fair maiden. So get captured so I can save you" He laughed.

"I'm trying." She laughed looking at Raguna and Melody, "But someone else is living happily ever after today." She sighed longingly.

"And your point is..."

"Well we can't ruin their wedding that wouldn't be very happily ever afterish" They received their meals after Candy's remark. As they ate a heavy silence surrounded them.

"So..." Marco sighed trying to break the silence, "... Did you... have a nice bath?"

Candy giggled before answering "Marco... Pervert!" She giggled again.

Marco blushed " um... Are you going to go swimming in the ocean tomorrow?"

"Yeah I am sister's going to come too! You wanna come?"

"Yeah sounds like fun! As long as weren't too tired"

"Oh..."

"Yeah so... I like this music"

"Thanks I worked really hard to get them to do this. You know it took me twelve rock runeys which of course are really hard to come across. I had to go all over town to get enough and" Candy went on but Marco suddenly found more interest in his food. He kept wanting to ask her to dance with him, that was his one goal and the night was waning. He would do it when she was done rambling."...Marco?" She asked after a while.

"Hmm?"

"I wanna dance" She said with wide eyes. This was his chance... Could she read minds like his mother? Must be a girls thing.

"Let's go!" He said taking her hand and dragging her to the dance floor. She giggled and struggled to keep up with him.

*Meanwhile at Erik's table.

Erik had been watching Marco taking note_ good making her laugh, probably some of the charm I taught him, oh no the dreaded awkward silence. Come on Marco push through, that's it ease into conversation. There we go buddy getting her on a topic she likes. What's this? _He thought as Marco stood and dragged Candy, _ That's what I'm talking about_ he smiled. Then he looked at Lara she was so beautiful today just as he was every day. _If he can do it so can I! _ He concluded He looked to Lara, "You should dance" He declared.

"I don't think-" She started as he swept her onto the dance floor.

*Back to Marco

Marco took her down to the dance floor, it seemed that the moment he had put a toe on the dance floor the music slowed. Marco almost froze in his place, he was really going to dance with Candy.

He couldn't stop now he already promised her a dance. Just then Erik swept by Marco and Candy leading Lara in the same direction. He gave Marco a thumbs up which made Marco's throat clench.

He gulped animatedly before taking Candy into his arms. The music swelled playfully and Marco moved his feet strategically, trying desperately to look calm.

Candy giggled, "Marco you're blushing."

"I-I am? Oh well... I" He stammered blushing more.

"It's alright." She smiled.

"... I guess..."

"hmm?"

"I was just going to say... I guess that you don't have to be captured to have your happy ending Candy..." Marco smiled looking at her, "Candy you're blushing!" He laughed his body relaxing.

She brought him tighter to her, "Yeah I know."


	3. Chapter 3 The Begining

It was Raguna's tenth wedding anniversary. Marco couldn't help but laughed at his friend, he was sitting with him half listening to Raguna babble on and on about Melody. Marco was preoccupied at the moment.

"... I remember our first dance, She was so cute laughing and smiling. Her eyes just sparkled..."

"I remember" Marco said as the image of nine year old Candy popped into his head. _She was so cute, so innocent, so kind. All the things she is now_ Marco chuckled, _nothing about her has changed she's still clueless and adorable... I've changed though..._"Raguna" He said suddenly unknowingly interrupting one of Raguna's spiels. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure Marco what is it?"

"... How did... How should... How would you... What kind of girl do you think Candy is?"

"Huh? Type of girl? Um... I don't know... What do you want to know?"

"Do you think..." He sighed and reached into his pocket pulling out an engagement ring. He saw Raguna's face and chuckled, "Mom taught me how to make them." It has water Crystals around a beautiful diamond, it had a gold band and designs all around it. Some might have thought it was too much but at just first glance it was simple.

"Oh..." Raguna said in shock, "That's what you mean... I know just what you should do, come with me." Raguna laughed lead Marco from his fields. He led Marco up the familiar roads of Trampoli, to the church district his first thought was _wow he would go for a book too?_ but then he was led up to the clock tower.

"Um... Raguna where are we going?" He asked nervously.

"Still afraid to go to your girlfriends house Marco?"

"Have you met her sister? I never know if she's judging me or if she doesn't like me."

"Marco come on you know that Cinnamon is just distant. Don't be a cry baby!" He said reaching the large doors to the clock tower. "Cinnamon! Is Candy here?"

"No! I'll be down in a minute."Cinnamon shouted down the stairs.

"Come on Marco she won't bite you." Raguna says waving Marco into the tower. Marco walked in calmly.

Cinnamon half stumbled half walked down the stairs. "Sorry" She said in her deeply bored tone, "I was just cleaning up an experiment and my magic fizzled a bit."

"It's alright Cinnamon" Raguna smiles.

"Marco? Candy's not here right now."

"Uh-"

"He actually wants to talk to you Cinnamon." Raguna interrupted.

"Hm?"

"I-I-I do" Marco gulped.

"Well?"

"Can I-I-I m-m-m-marry Candy?" He stuttered madly.

Cinnamon gasped at first taken aback, after a moments silence she finally spoke "... Do you really love her?"

Marco looked up and no longer saw the bored looking Cinnamon. Now he saw a caring older sister who was looking out for her baby sister, "More than I ever thought I could." He said after a pause.

A small smile crept across her face as she nodded, "Then yes" He could almost hear Cinnamons heart breaking and saw her eyes become misty.

"Thank you Cinnamon" Marco said sincerely with a smile.

He shakes her hand and leaves with pride in his heart.

He knew now just how much he had changed. Candy wasn't that adorable little girl he had a small crush on, she was a beautiful woman with a free spirit.

He wasn't that little boy who wondered why marriage was so important, he knew now. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but he kept one thing he said in his heart. _If you love someone shouldn't you tell her every day?_ That was exactly what he was going to do.

He would not only tell her every day he loved her he would prove it time after time.

"Hi Candy!" He waves over his Candy.

"Hi Marco!" She bounds over to him and pecks his cheek, "The stars are gonna be really pretty tonight come on!" She took his hand leading him up to the observation hill as Candy called it when they were young. _awesome I didn't even have to ask her on the date!_

The sun was setting now and she plopped down in the grass. As soon as he sat next to her he spoke.

"Candy you know what today is?"

"Yep it's Raguna and Melodies anniversary." She smiled taking his hand, "The day you finally maned up and asked me to dance!"

"Yep! You told me you felt like a maiden in a fairy tale."

"And you were my prince charming"

"You said you wanted to be a bride"

"Yeah and you wanted me to get captured so you could save me" She giggled as the fireflies came out, "And you wanted to give me a happily ever after"

"Do you still want your happily ever after?" He ask pulling out the ring getting on his knee.

"Of course I do" She laugh still looking at the stars.

"Candy will you be my princess?"

She looked at him finally gasping her mouth gapped open. "Oh my... Yes!" She jumped on him and he held her tightly.

"I think I know what love means now" He whispered. Mainly to himself but she knew what he meant.

That was all he had to say the love they both felt was mutual and as such they became one. One strong unit childhood sweethearts, his princess, her prince charming. The parts were no longer part of a childish game they were real.

They said the vows and again Marco questioned why they had such a large crowd of people when he felt like it was only the two of them there.

Marco listened to every word Stella said and held his head high. Each word she spoke was true and real to him. Her words were pure and kind.

They had the rings which Marco now knew were a symbol of unending love.

They had the flowers... Which Marco still didn't really get. It was just for decoration he guessed, but it made Candy happy.

Candy wore a funny looking dress but on her he didn't think it was so funny looking. She was beautiful as always.

He spent a whole day telling Candy that he loved her. He knew that she could care less how many times he said it all she cared about was if he meant it, which he did with a whole heart.

At the reception they laughed and all spoke of Melody and Raguna's wedding.

On the dance floor he swayed with skill, "Marco?"

"Hm?" He asked.

"Do you remember telling me you thought Melody looked silly on her wedding day?"

"I what?" Marco laughs at the faint surprise of Melody's voice.

"Yes" He nodds.

"Do I?" Candy squeeked

"You? Candy your perfect" He laughed

"Raguna did I look silly on our wedding day?" Melodies voice twinged.

"Are you just saying that?" She looked into his eyes

"No I could never lie about loving you Candy because you are perfect to me" He kissed her.

"Raguna!" Melody asked urgently.

"I love you" She whispered as he pulled back.

"You looked lovely Melody" Raguna sighed

"I love you too" She laid her head on his chest. As they swayed to the final song they heard the church bells ring for the new day.

The bells rang for a new day a new life but they also rang for an old and never ending love.

* * *

_Quick thing, it's now been ten years since Candy and Marco shared their dance. So I'm guessing that__ now Marco's like twenty one and Candy's twenty!_


End file.
